Saber Toothed Ranma
by G-Force 1
Summary: Finally updated this story. Future updates are inside so read to find out. This is a gold diggers crossover with ever popular Ranma and Brittany couple.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Gold Diggers are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Fred Perry. I do not own any of the characters in this me and a countless others, are simply people with big imaginations that need to be released.

Long ago before Iceron created the werecheetahs and the other known werecreatures, Iceron had the weresmilodon. It was his first creations, they were had all the abilities of the entire werecat species. But as time went by, Iceron found out that maybe his creations were too powerful.

Thus he created another species, the weredire-wolves, with all the abilities of the canid were of the present werecanines. The two species developed an extremely intense rivalry that developed into war. After a decade of fighting, Iceron threw in another card, a blood rage, a rage that came when the fighting between the two weres came to a peak. This rage made it so that neither were would think of nothing but the destruction of the other. Within a years time between war and the blood rage both species were extinct… or so he thought.

Iceron had thought his early creations had destroyed themselves and went of making the werecreatures of the present. However there was a flaw, the making of the new creations were based off his first work and in doing so he brought back what he tried to destroy, the weresmilodon and the weredire-wolf. The two early creations were born once every generation, so there was always one smilodon and one dire-wolf. The treatment of these unfamiliar weres varied, some were revered, some were treated badly, others treated them as special chosen ones.

(Present day Tokyo)

Nodoka Saotome hissed again as she pushed harder to bring life out to be revealed to the world. Her tribe was gone, slaughtered while she was away and now she was alone, a night being drunk had stuck her with a man she could only describe as despicable, yet here she was about to bring their child to the world. She yowled, as she gave the final push and took a few seconds to breath before forcing her tired body up to gently pick up her child that lay in the warm towels that were laid on the floor in between her legs. A quick slice with her claws took care of the umbilical cord, and she lifted her son up to see him.

'This isn't right, he's supposed to be half human.' Nodoka thought, but the child she held wasn't the case. The young were cried the two oversized fangs gleamed in the pale light. Nodoka quickly brought her child to her muzzle and licked his face. Instantly the young weresmilodon became silent and began to gurgle happily.

"The weresmilodon…" Nodoka said to herself, she had heard stories of the legendary werecat, but she didn't expect a legend to come bursting from her womb. Looking at her child she became grateful that she decided to go somewhere private, away from her husband who would probably tried to do something about her child. Looking at the gold furred weresmilodon she smiled. "My son, I have a feeling you were born to do great things." The newborn were just gurgled and snuggled closer to his mother.

(Two months later)

It had taken a long time and a difficult time hiding her son from Genma, but now she had found a willing mage that would help her. The mage looked at the young were that giggled in front of him.

"Are you sure about this miss?" The mage asked.

"Dead sure." Nodoka said lifting her tail letting her son play with it. "I don't want him to be segregated, He should learn about his heritage when the time comes."

The mage nodded and lifted his arms, magic energy began to flow around the young were and then a blue symbol glowed upon his forehead as it faded the baby were transformed into his human form.

(Five years later)

"No I don't wanna go in!" A five year old, Ranma Saotome struggled against his older stronger father.

"Come on boy, you want to be the best don't you?" Genma gave his son a final shove then slammed the door shut ignoring the screams of his son. If he had looked down into the pit he would have noticed a blue symbol glowing on Ranma's forehead.

(Five more years later)

"Now you two behave while I go to the meeting alright?" Theodore Diggers asked.

"Yes daddy." Replied Gina and Brittany Diggers in human form. Theodore nodded and turned to let the two girls go exploring, he didn't have to worry too much his girls had a spell on the girls that would allow him to know if something was wrong.

"So this is Japan." Gina said looking around it was a quiet neighborhood, very peaceful.

"Ucchan!" The two sisters turned to see a young boy wearing a worn gi running up to a yattai. "Ucchan let's play!" The two girls blinked as she saw the child near the yattai strike out at the boy, who jumped up and landed on him… or her. The man then gave something to the boy, and he quickly ate it. "See ya tomorrow Ucchan." The boy ran off toward them and stopped in front of them. He stared at them for awhile then finally he smiled. "Hi, I'm Ranma."

For three weeks as they stayed in Japan, Ranma met the Digger sisters everyday and played together. Gina had noticed Ranma's significant deficiency in the education department and attempted to tutor him, with no results, usually ten seconds after she started the young Saotome fell asleep along with her sister. Brittany and Ranma had gotten close, as close as a ten year old and an eleven year old could get. Everytime Ranma showed up Brittany was there, the two were always together, doing things together it was cute, and it was Brittany who took it the hardest when Theodore's business was done and they had to leave.

"I don't wanna go Ran-chan!" Brittany cried into Ranma's gi, although the time between the two was short she didn't want to leave her new friend.

Ranma could barely keep back his own tears. "Brit-chan, I don't want you to leave either, but you gotta go your pops said so."

Brittany could only keep crying as Gina finally came by. "Brittany we gotta go."

Brittany let Ranma's gi go and wiped at her eyes. "Bye Ran-chan."

"Bye Brit-chan." Ranma choked out barely keeping his tears back. Brittany turned away, took a few steps then spun around.

"Ran-chan, you won't forget me will you." She asked her eyes flashed in desperation as she waited for his answer.

"I won't forget you Brit-chan." Ranma said.

"Promise?" Brit-chan choked out.

"I promise, on my honor as a martial artist." Ranma said proudly. Brittany's eyes watered up and she spun away running for the taxi that was waiting for her. Ranma watched the taxi start to pull away, than he ran out into the street watching the taxi gaining distance. Cupping his hands over his mouth he shouted toward his departing friend. "I promise Brit-chan! I promise!"

(Nine years later)

"I promise, I promise, I promise." splash Ranma-chan woke up screaming and glaring at a certain tomboy fiancée standing nearby with a bucket. "Why'd you do that for?"

Akane growled, "What's this promise Ranma?" She demanded.

Ranma-chan blinked. "What promise?"

"You were muttering about a promise in your sleep Ranma, what is it?" Akane's eyes narrowed. "I know you made a promise to Shampoo to date her."

"I did not!" Ranma-chan shouted, but Akane was beyond hearing.

"Ranma you jerk!" With an uppercut Akane sent Ranma-chan up on her own personal airways.

Meanwhile a certain pair of adventuring sisters were currently walking back to clear out their hotel room after failing to obtain any treasure from the Kamakura era in a supposed easy find. "I can't believe those ninjas were that tough." Brittany said, she had actually gotten cut up a bit from the bastards.

"Well you didn't have to crack that pillar that brought the whole structure down on our heads Cheetah." Gina pouted.

"Hey we were surrounded what did you expect me to do?" Brittany asked, she was in human form, people around Japan didn't seem to like her hybrid form.

"I don't know, how about something that doesn't involve me almost getting crushed by an ancient castle." Gina griped.

"Complain, complain, that's all you can do. I wish something interesting would happen, I'm getting bored." Brittany and Gina were so caught up they didn't notice what was in front of them.

Ranma walked down the street covered head to toe with fast healing bruises, Akane Airways sent him into the girls side of the public baths, after escaping he began to think hard about his fiancée. 'Why do I have to marry her? She is so uncute, and she hits me all the time. Stupid pops and his engagement.' Ranma was too caught up in his thoughts to notice what was in front of him. crash

Ranma rubbed his head. "Ow. I'm sorry about this it's my…" Ranma stopped as he saw who was sprawled on the ground in front of him.

"Sorry about that I wasn't look…" Brittany also stopped. 'This man looks familiar.' She thought.

'I know this girl from somewhere.' Ranma thought hard, then he noticed the spots in her hair. Memories flashed through his head, a close friend, a promise that was made. Ranma looked up at the woman staring at him. "Brit-chan?"

To be continued.


	2. Leaving Hell

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Gold Diggers are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Fred Perry. I do not own any of the characters in this me and a countless others, are simply people with big imaginations that need to be released.

Brittany's eyes widened when the strange but familiar name was spoken. 'Where have I heard this name before?' She thought, staring at the young man before her memories began flowing through her head. There was a pony tailed boy in a ragged gi, times of play which she treasured, an image of a figure getting farther away as he waved at her. "Ran-chan." She said hesitantly, the man in front of her smiled as his name was called. It was all the proof she needed. "Ran-chan!" Brittany tackled the martial artist to the ground hugging him tightly.

Gina blinked, unsure of the scene that lay before her. "You two know each other?" She wanted to know who this guy was, he was handsome and that shirt didn't hide that scrumptious well-built body of his.

Brittany looked back at her sister. "You know him to Gina, nine years ago."

"Nine years?" Gina thought back a faint image of a boy sleeping as she attempted to tutor him came to mind. 'Oh, the boy in the ratty gi, so we meet again.' Gina did another scan of Ranma's physique. 'My, he's grown up.'

Later the three were in an ice cream shop, two sisters could only stare at the amount of frozen dairy disappearing down the throat of their childhood friend at speeds that impressed Brittany.

"So Ran-chan how have you been?" Brittany asked.

"Oh well that is kinda hard to describe you see…" Ranma stopped when Brittany looked at him with big tear-filled eyes. 'Dang, she hasn't lost it.' He thought and crumbled under the gaze a second later.

(Half and hour later)

"And that's my here I am." Ranma finished. The two Diggers sisters stared at him with open jaws and eye's the size of saucers.

"Ran-chan… you're kidding right?" Brittany said, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Nope, it's all true." Ranma said looking a bit embarrassed.

Brittany began to fume, and began plotting one hundred and one ways to mutilate a fat, abusive father.

"I can't believe that your father would be so stupid." Ginasaid.

"Pops is good at martial arts, other than that he's worthless." Ranma said.

"I'll say, and you also mentioned he's got you engaged to a girl who constantly blames you for anything and pounds you over the head." Brittany asked gritting her teeth.

"Yep that's Akane." Ranma said, looking at the bowl of ice cream that he finished. "I guess it's time for me to go, it was good seeing you guys again."

"Where are you going to go now Ranma?" Gina asked.

"Back to the dojo I guess." Ranma said a bit upset.

"No! You are not going!" Brittany yelled out surprising the martial artist and her sister.

"I don't want to go Brit-chan, but I gotta, it's a matter of honor, despite it being my pops stupid idea. But it's still something I have to do." Ranma said.

"You do not have to follow some stupid pledge you had no say in the first place." Brittany said.

"Well it is kinda unfair, but where would I go? I can camp out for awhile but they'll find me eventually." Ranma said.

"You can come with us." Brittany said with a smile.

"Now hold on little sis that's just…" Gina stopped when Brittany glared straight at her.

"He is coming with us." Brittany repeated, the tone she used made sure that this subject was closed.

"Uh Brit-chan that's going a bit far. I mean I still gotta settle things here." Ranma said, the minute the words left his mouth he found himself with a face full of angry werecheetah in human form.

"You are coming with us." She said slowly.

"Okay…" Ranma squeaked.

"Good!" Brittany got back in her seat. "We'll be going in a couple hours so get your stuff and haul ass to the airport, okay Ran-chan?"

"Sure why not." Ranma said. "I always wanted to go to America."

"All right we'll see you there." Brittany dragged Gina out of her seat slapped a roll of bills on the table, then she dragged her sister to the door, pausing long enough to blow a kiss to Ranma before going out.

Ranma just stared for a few seconds thinking of what happened just now. "I guess I better get packing." He said to himself and quickly left roof hopping back to the dojo.

Once arriving Ranma sneaked through the window and began packing everything into his backpack.

"Where are you going Ranma?" An angry familiar voice asked.

'Shit,' Ranma thought, he turned to see Akane glaring at him. 'Great it's the uncute fiancée.'

"I said where are you going Ranma." Akane repeated, demanding now.

"None of your business." Ranma said and packed the last of his clothes in his pack. This made Akane even more furious.

"You're running away. I know you're running away with Shampoo back to China!" She yelled out.

Ranma couldn't believe this. "What gave you that idea you stupid tomboy?"

Akane went red with anger. "Ranma you jerk!" With one uppercut Ranma was sent off once again on Akane Airways.

Meanwhile at Tokyo International Airport.

"Where is he?" Brittany said pacing back and forth rapidly.

"Calm down Cheetah, he'll be here." Gina said.

Brittany continued to pace already beginning to wear the ground she was on into a small depression.

"Uh how long are we waiting?" Ace called out. His osprey was ready to go but the girls were waiting for someone.

"You are staying here as long as I say so you here me Ace!" Brittany yelled out.

"Yeah I hear you." Ace said and sighed.

"Cheetah calm down, I'm sure Ranma will come crashing down here any second." Gina said. Right after she finished there was a massive crash and a crater appeared on the runway near the osprey. Brittany rushed over and saw Ranma in the crater head, first.

"Ran-chan, are you okay?" Brittany asked. The martial artist brought his arms up to push against the ground and flipped up to his feet.

"Ouch, well that spared me a trip walking here." Ranma said.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"Oh that would be my uncute fiancée, Akane." Ranma replied.

Brittany grabbed his arm and began to pull him toward the osprey. "That's the last straw, you are definitely coming with us."

Ranma let himself be dragged off. He looked around at his surroundings. 'Bye Japan, hello America.' He thought.


	3. Face Your Fears, and an Overprotective F...

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Gold Diggers are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Fred Perry. I do not own any of the characters in this me and a countless others, are simply people with big imaginations that need to be released.

"Thank you for giving us that ride Ace… sorry about your wall though." Gina said.

"No problem Gina, it actually looks quite interesting." Ace said with a sweatdrop. Indeed it was interesting it was an imprint of Ranma.

(Eight hours before arriving in Atlanta)

Ranma and Brittany had sat down and talked for a long time. Brittany told Ranma about her little adventures with Gina. Ranma would then tell her some of his own quests that he neglected to tell Brittany when they talked in the ice cream shop.

"You're serious? You actually fought against a dragon?" Brittany said.

"An Orochi actually, thing kept trying to eat Akane, it likes to eat girls." Ranma said.

"Wow you've sure been around Ranma." Gina said walking into the conversation.

"Me? You and Brit-chan have really been around. I'd love to go on some of those adventures you two go on." Ranma said.

"Who knows Ran-chan, you just might." Brittany said.

"Wow! That'd be great." Ranma said and clenched his hands in front of him in excitement.

'Yes it would.' Brittany thought, seeing the muscles in Ranma's arms tighten, she unconsciously licked her lips.

Gina noticed though. 'Darn, looks like Cheetah is picking up where she left off, oh well at least I'll get more guys since she's taken.' Gina thought and turned around. "I'm gonna go flirt with Ace a bit, you two behave okay?" Gina said with a smile as Brittany glared at her and Ranma gave her a clueless look that made him look absolutely delicious. 'Damn it, Cheetah I'm gonna take him if he dumps you.' She thought before she left.

Brittany watched Ranma go off about adventures and fights and smiled all the way. 'Maybe it's a good time to tell him.' She thought. "Ran-chan."

Ranma stopped and looked at Brittany. "Yeah Brit-chan?"

Brittany began to get nervous as Ranma gave that cute puzzled look. "Um… there… um, well if you…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you Ran-chan."

Ranma looked confused then his eyes widened. "Ah damn!"

Brittany's hairs rose. "What?"

Ranma looked pissed. "It's my pop's right? He probably got me engaged to you or your sister, right?"

Brittany relaxed. "Uh no, he did not." She said. 'Although if he did I don't think I'd mind.' She added mentally.

"Oh," Ranma calmed down quickly. "Then what is it?"

Brittany took a deep breath and stood in front of Ranma, and then she transformed, her height shot up to seven feet, her petite body became very voluptuous, and black spotted golden hair sprouted on her body and a tail snaked it's way out of her now tight shorts. Now in front of Ranma stood a seven foot, drop dead gorgeous werecheetah looking really nervous. "Ranma, I'm a werecheetah."

At this point in time Ranma could not hear her, one look at the tail, ears and feline face was all that he needed to lose it completely. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Ranma plastered himself to the wall.

Brittany blinked, reaching out to Ranma. "Ran-chan?"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! C-C-C-CAAAAAAT!"

Brittany eyes began to water then she turned about face and ran brushing past Gina who arrived when she heard Ranma scream. The door to the restroom slammed shut accompanied by a click of the lock.

Gina stared at the restroom door for a few seconds before she spun to face the male who dared to make her baby sister cry only to find the male to be almost out of his mind in fear. "Hey Ranma… are you all right?"

With the creature he feared making itself scarce Ranma quickly began to calm down. "Gina-chan, it was weird I thought I saw Brit-chan turn into c-c-c-cat person."

Gina frowned. "Ranma, Brittany did turn into a cat person, she's a werecheetah."

"W-What?" Ranma said.

Gina sighed. "Brittany isn't my biological sister, we adopted her." Gina walked right up to the martial artist. "And she's really sensitive about this. Do you know how much she was picked on when she was young because of what she was?"

Ranma looked down feeling guilty. "I can't say that I know, but for me being scared it's not because of her, it's because of my stupid old man."

Gina quirked her eyebrow, she knew Ranma always referred to his father as dumb or stupid and so on and so forth. "What about you dad?" She asked, not noticing the door to the restroom slightly open.

Ranma took a deep breath before looking up at Gina. "Well I left some stuff out when we talked in the ice cream shop, sorry it's just kinda embarrassing."

Gina sighed, males and their pride, it always got them in trouble, but it was also one of their most attractive all around traits. "So do you mind telling me why you went off like that after seeing Brittany?"

Ranma scratched his chin then sighed in defeat. "I'm… afraid of cats…" He said.

Gina blinked, checked to see if her hearing still worked then asked Ranma. "What?"

"I'm scared of cats." Ranma said with a frown. "My pops went and taught me this so called invincible martial arts called the neko-ken when I was five. It had me getting wrapped in fish sausage and then thrown into a pit of c-c-c-cats." Ranma shuddered all over as the image of that horrible training came back in full.

Gina couldn't find the words to say for what she just heard. It was inconceivable, how could anyone do this to Ranma at such a young age? Then again when she met Ranma's father he was kinda… slow. A gasp behind told her that her baby sister had been listening in. 'I guess Cheetah was right, if stuff liked this happens then I'm glad Ranma is coming with us.' Gina thought, than she looked at Ranma. "Ranma I can't blame you for what your dad did to you. Heck you're right he is stupid, but still my sister is hurt after what you did so you better do something about it. She's in the restroom." Gina then turned and walked right on back into the cockpit to flirt with Ace.

Ranma stayed where he was for a few minutes till guilt finally forced him to his feet and over to the restroom door that shut when he approached. "Brit-chan, are you okay?"

There was silence for a few seconds then Brittany answered. "Ran-chan maybe you should go back."

Ranma jerked away from the door with surprise. "What?"

"You should go back Ranma. I can't stand you being scared of me, I just can't." Brittany began to cry again and Ranma felt sharp pains in his heart each time she sobbed.

"Brit-chan, don't say that. You offered to take me to America, away from the life that I knew, a life I hated. You gave me a chance and I'll be damned if I'll let a simple fear of c-c-c-cats be in the way."

Brittany stopped sobbing, "Ran-chan… what are you talking about?"

Ranma took a deep breath and stood tall. "I'm saying that I'm gonna get rid of this fear, I won't let my fear of c-c-cats get in the way. You mean to much to me Brit-chan."

Brittany's heart leaped at Ranma's words. 'You mean to much to me…' She thought. The door flew open and Brittany stood there staring at Ranma whose eyes once again widened in fear. "Ranma!" Brittany grabbed onto Ranma and hugged him for all his worth.

Ranma stiffened when Brittany grabbed onto him, an internal battle began with the ailurophobia and the meager forces of reason. You can probably what was winning, still reason fought hard against the ailurophobia. "Cat! Run!" The fear yelled out

"No it isn't a cat. It's your friend Brit-chan." Reason said.

"Cat! Scratch! Hurt! Bite!" The ailurophobia yelled out.

"It won't scratch and it won't bite it's your best friend Brit-chan. Your cute best friend Bri… Wait where did that come from?" Reason said. The distraction was all the ailirophobia needed and took full control.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Ranma broke from Brittany's grasp and slammed into the side of the osprey leaving an imprint and leaving one unconscious martial artist.

(Back to the present)

After dragging their baggage and a still unconscious Ranma into a couple of cabs. The Diggers sisters arrived back at home at the Diggers mansion. Gina quickly left to run a few test of some of the items she managed to get in Japan while Brittany carried Ranma to the couch in the living room. Laying Ranma down Brittany looked down on the face of her childhood friend. "You've changed so much yet you're still the same. I missed you Ranma." Ranma groaned and muttered something so softly that even Brittany couldn't hear. Suddenly feeling a bit tired Brittany decided to rest her head a bit coincidently it was on top Ranma's nicely muscled chest. In a few seconds she was asleep.

After two hours Ranma opened his eyes he noticed that the ceiling was different and what he lay on wasn't the hard metal plate of a plane but a couch… and something seemed to be on his chest. Looking down Ranma's eyes widened to see the face of a cat sleeping contently on his chest. The reaction was predictable. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" Ranma flew up from his position to become one with the nearest wall.

Brittany woke up when her pillow decided to make itself scarce, she rubbed her eyes a bit and yawned showing off her long canines, which made a certain pig-tailed martial artist whimper, her ears perked up when she heard the whimper and she turned toward the one who made it. "Oh Ran-chan you're awake."

"C-C-C-C." Ranma stuttered.

Brittany frowned, she wanted to get close to Ranma but him like this it would just be a problem. 'Hold on,' She thought. 'He said he was thrown in a pit of cats, with all that scratching and biting he's scared stiff.' She looked at Ranma then smiled. 'So how's about a nice friendly, sexy werecheetah decides to give him a little kitty love.' She began to walk toward Ranma very slowly, I mean really slowly while making a big show of it. She added an extra sway with each little stride, stretched her arms and arched her back to push her generous assets forward, and maintained that mischievous grin which Ranma knew so well.

Ranma was scared out of his wits yet he couldn't move, part of him yelled "Cat!" constantly, yet this so called "Cat!" Was walking on two legs, stretching out which allowed her already tight clothes to push against her even more and wore the smile of his friend Brittany. Reason took every bit of this to its advantage and battled against the fear. Still the fear was strong and grew every time Brittany got closer.

Brittany finally arrived in front of Ranma, looking down at him she saw his handsome face in a state of terror but his eyes held confusion and something else. Placing her hands on each side of his head she leaned forward to be face to face with him. "Are you scared of this Ran-chan?" She said, before the martial artist could even attempt to reply she planted her lips to Ranma's.

The battle within Ranma had begun to reach its peak, with the kiss fear and reason both grew strong, but fear was still dominating. Finally when all hope was lost for reason, another factor entered, in the form of Brittany's tongue. The fear was so surprised that reason and its forces quickly dispatched fear's allies and locked him up. Fear was still there but now there was a chance to control it.

Ranma could only stare wide-eyed as Brittany withdrew from her French kiss, she enjoyed it a lot but she was really worried about Ranma, was he all right? "Ran-chan?"

Ranma finally blinked, the glaze in his eyes focused on Brittany, the fear made itself known but this time all he did was chatter his teeth for a few seconds and shudder. "B-Brit-chan, what did you do?" Ranma asked.

Brittany smiled. "Oh I just thought a little positive kitty love might help you against you fear of cats." She leaned in and grinned mischievously. "And who better to give you all the kitty love you need then your best friend." She wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck. "So let me help you with your little problem." It wasn't a choice, she kissed him again and Ranma couldn't do anything with her arms around him. Unsure, nervous, but determined not to let his friend do all the work he gathered every bit of courage and wrapped his arms around the voluptuous furry figure in front of him. Brittany tensed when Ranma wrapped his arms around her, but relaxed, this moment this tender moment was the best thing since… tuna!

Ranma was nervous yet his heart pounded not in fear but in excitement, despite the fact he was kissing his friend she had opened a new door for him, a chance get rid of one of his weaknesses, the fact that this kiss felt really nice was also a plus. "Hold on a second I sense a big aura" Breaking the kiss much to Brittany's disappointment he turned to see… a giant… flaming… SKULL? With a pipe in it's mouth.

Brittany followed Ranma's gaze to see her father in flaming skull mode. "Hi daddy." She said.

"Daddy?" Ranma said surprised not taking his eyes off the flaming skull.

"Young man," The Theodore Diggers said, as he talked the flames grew bigger. "We need to talk."

Ranma looked up to the ceiling. "Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?"

To be continued.

Note: These things take time, as time goes by and life takes hold I may start updating my fics monthly then in a few weeks. This is a crucial time for me right now with the final quarter and me about to graduate high school, it's going to be tough so for my fans out there please be patient. And also everyone give your support to Hung Nguyen, after what happened to him we all need to support him so he can keep going. Hung we want you to continue your amazing work and get the next chapter for Rune Soldier Ranma up soon. In the mean time people keep looking for updates on my fanfics and please check out my OC in the Godzilla section. Many thanks Jane.


	4. Over a fear, over a year

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Gold Diggers are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Fred Perry. I do not own any of the characters in this me and a countless others, are simply people with big imaginations that need to be released.

Gina looked up from the microscope when Brittany entered looking a bit disappointed. "What happened?" She asked although she had a good idea of what happened.

"Daddy." Brittany replied.

"Oh the old boyfriend to father talk huh?" Gina said.

"Ranma isn't my boyfriend! Well not yet anyway." Brittany said.

"So you two lip-locking in the living room doesn't count as step one?" Gina asked.

"Huh?" Brittany blushed. "How'd you know?"

Gina pointed at a TV monitor with the picture of a cowering martial artist trying not to bolt from a man with a flaming skull for a head casually smoking a pipe.

"You were watching us!" Brittany said her tail standing rigid.

"Yeah and caught every moment of it, so I'm guessing you're going to help Ranma with his little cat problem am I right?" Gina said slyly.

"Uh yeah, I guess I'm going too." Brittany flushed knowing she'd be getting more time to be with Ranma.

Meanwhile in the living room…

"Ranma is it? Yes I faintly remember that name. I believe Brittany talked about you all the time when we got back from Japan." Theo blew another smoke ring while keeping his flaming skull spell going. Ranma could only squirm.

"Eheheh is that a fact? I didn't know she thought of me so much then." Ranma said nervously.

"Indeed…" Theo made his spell flare making Ranma flinch. "Which leaves me a question that I need answered."

"W-What is it?" Ranma asked even more nervously than before.

Theo leaned forward and his demon skull spell flared to maximum peaks. "DID YOU DO ANYTHING BAD TO BRITTANY!" He boomed.

"Yaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ranma fell over backwards.

Theo loomed over Ranma. "WELL!"

"Ranma shook his head rapidly. "I didn't do nothing, I didn't anything to her!"

The demon skull died down. "Okay I believe you?"

Ranma sighed with relief only to fall backwards again when the demon skull came back in full force.

"DID YOU DO ANYTHING BAD WITH GINA!" Theo boomed.

Ranma shook his rapidly, and the skull died down again much to his relief.

"Well then I hope we get along, and see to it you don't do anything bad to them… GOT IT?" The demon skull flared and Ranma nodded repeatedly at mach 1. Theo nodded and walked out allowing Ranma to finally plop down onto the couch with relief.

"Geez Brit-chan's dad is more scary then Soun." He muttered than someone furry glomped onto him from behind.

After Brittany saw her father leave she left Gina and quickly ran up to glomp onto Ranma again. "Hi Ran-chan!"

Ranma tried very hard not to go dashing out screaming knowing that Brittany was in her hybrid form. 'It's just Brit-chan. It's just Brit-chan.' He repeated mentally.

Brittany sniffed Ranma and snorted when she detected the odor of sweat, lots of sweat, which probably occurred when her dad gave Ranma the "Talk." She smiled and purred making Ranma shudder. "Ran-chan you're really sweaty."

Ranma just nodded instinctively concentrating on not going neko.

"You need a bath Ranma." Brittany moved her mouth closer to his right ear. "Want me to help give you one?"

Ranma's thoughts at the moment were wiped out in a mental tsunami when Brittany's words sunk in. "What?" He yelled out.

Suddenly Theo was back in the living room with demon skull spell going full blast. "Ranma…"

Ranma looked back and forth between Theo and Brittany. 'Man this is not good, there's only one thing to do." Gently removing Brittany's arms from him he stood up and shouted. "Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Final Attack! RUN AWAY!" And Ranma ran out the living room leaving a dust cloud where he had been.

Brittany blinked when she saw him leave. 'Wow Ranma's pretty fast… A wild horse running away from a cheetah… sounds like the predator has to give chase to the prey.' Brittany grinned. "Here I come Ran-chan!" Zip Zoom Zing! Brittany was off to catch the wild horse. Theo wasn't far behind teleporting all around the house giving Ranma even more trouble to deal with.

Meanwhile, Gina was on the floor rolling around with laughter, the screen showed Ranma running full tilt only managing to be ahead of Brittany because of the turns in the halls and her father teleporting every which way with full demon head scaring the heck out of Ranma each time. "Things are getting interesting already and Ranma's barely been here for a day." Gina snickered than she began to roll again with laughter when Brittany finally caught Ranma.

One year later.

"Cheetah wake up! We got to get moving." Gina called out to her sister.

"Ah, you can wait a few minutes." Brittany was watching the Flintstones on television powered by a portable generator.

"Hmm I wonder what would happen if I pull this plug?" Gina said sarcastically.

"Touch it you're dead!" Brittany shouted out.

"Ah c'mon Brit-chan lets get moving everything's packed but your stuff, and you have the most!" Ranma called out. Zip Zoom Zing! Brittany's tent, generator, and everything else were gone replaced with a werecheetah cuddling a martial artists arm.

"Okay beef cake I'm ready, lets go." Brittany purred. Ranma rolled his eyes and sighed. It had been an entire year since he left the Tendo dojo and he knew hell was probably breaking loose all over Japan as all the known parties were probably looking for him. The year he spent with the Diggers family was not without its events that rivaled his own experiences. First of course was his curse, which he decided to demonstrate after all the episodes that occurred when he tried to keep certain parts of his life secret. He spent the next hour with Brittany continually splashing him and another hour in Gina's lab, the next half hour running from Gina and her experiment to remove the curse. Then he spent most of afternoon with Theo who analyzed the curse and finally broke the disappointing news that he couldn't remove it. He didn't tell Ranma that during his scans he found a seal on him but decided to not reveal it until a better time.

Brittany helped Ranma tremendously with his phobia she appeared at any old time in her hybrid form quite a few times it was either in his bed or barging in while he was relaxing in the tub. Brittany said it was the best time to get him while he wasn't tense. But that is what she said. This of course had it's share of bad times quite a few times Ranma did fall into neko-ken and the Diggers had to either splash him or Brittany switched to her human form to calm him down. Eventually however with Brittany's constant positive presence Ranma began to creep over his phobia and now he could pretty much handle his fear of cats although he was still slightly nervous around them.

Another thing changed about him was his physique. When he left Nerima he was still the lean, slender, spun steel for muscles with boyish good looks without much changing from the two years since he beat Saffron. After getting a slight sprain when he trained with Brittany, Gina found some slight brain damage that Ranma had, probably due to Genma's insane methods of training. After a trip to the rejuvenation tank all previous damage was repaired including the damage to his brain. This portion of his brain controlled the hormones that hadn't managed to be released in the right amounts with the damage to Ranma's brain, with the damage gone the hormones rushed in. Within a week Ranma's lean muscular physique boosted up three times and his boyish looks were replaced with a handsome mature face. In other words he had gone from prime beef to Greek god, and Brittany loved every bit of it. For Ranma the suppressed hormones made him begin to realize something he had been getting a lot of, but had been ignoring… girls.

Ranma began noticing Brittany's exotic look when she was in hybrid form and the outfits she wore left him squirming. Gina was just as bad. Although she wasn't as voluptuous as Brittany she had a very attractive figure and both of them constantly flirted with him it made him want to scream and most of the time he splashed himself to cool himself down. He fully realized how very attractive Shampoo was, how extremely cute Ukyo was, how radiant Kasumi was, despite her personality Akane's cute petite figure, and by Kami-sama he actually thought of Kodachi. Ranma took over a month to finally rope in all his thoughts and actions. Not to say everything was hectic for his first year, Ranma trained with Brittany and although he wasn't as fast or as strong as Brittany, (Of course he wouldn't admit that), he made up with his experience in martial arts and the fights of his past made him able to handle anything Brittany could throw at him, although Brittany seemed to like to do a lot of grappling practice with him.

Another a big thing was adventures. He and the Diggers sisters have been on many adventures a lot of peril and fights that got his blood boiling several times he had to save the sisters, several times they saved him from the clutches of evil women, a few times he mostly saved himself from powerful dudes who wanted to marry his girl form. Of course after abducting him they found themselves beaten into the ground when they tried to consummate with their future wife. One of these adventures was what Ranma was on right now, Gina had found a lead on something and she dragged along him and Brit-chan to go find whatever it was. One thing for certain every time they did go on an adventure it would always end up with some good old fighting that Ranma reveled in.

"So tell me again why you need an ancient time machine Gina?" Brittany asked as the group hiked toward the supposed direction of Gina's "next great discovery".

"Think of the guys we can pick up in that thing. All the hunks in history ours for the taking." Gina said with a gleam in her eye.

"You could have done the same thing by going to the mall you nerd! Besides why would I want any old heartthrob from the last century when I have a perfectly good one right here?" Brittany once again hung onto Ranma's arm making the poor martial artist blush and groan.

"Yeah hee hee… thanks Brit-chan." Ranma replied nervously.

"Stop calling me a nerd! Besides physics, chemistry, para-science and archaeology are normal everyday hobbies." Gina said. "Besides Cheetah think about it a real honest to god time machine."

"Your curiosity is going to kill this cat and her loving stud muffin one of these days. So which smooth snake oil junky sod you this time machine junk anyway?" Brittany asked.

"Hey Brit-chan quit calling me that!" Ranma called out. It was becoming more and more frequent, instead of being called Ran-chan, Brittany began calling him stud muffin, beef cake and worst of all Cheetah's pony.

"Oh I'm sorry beef cake." Brittany said. Ranma hung his head and groaned.

'Great Brit-chan is getting more and more aggressive everyday.' Ranma thought back about the past few months. Brittany had appeared in the training room wearing what she claimed to be a new outfit for her workout but Ranma thought it looked more like string and teacups, he was out for the rest of the morning after that incident. Then there was the time when he went to bed and woke up the next morning with a naked Brittany laying across his lap face up with breakfast food laid all over her. The last thing he remembered then was her saying.

"Sorry no fork. I guess you gotta use your hands." Ranma shuddered. Than there was that time when he accidentally cut himself while moving some of Gina's machines. He got his first visit from nurse Brittany, now that was an experience he wanted to forget. He liked Brit-chan a lot but he just wasn't sure about getting into an even closer relationship yet. Luckily even after all those events he still retained his virginity. Looking at Gina he found out to his dismay that she started one of her long-winded and detailed explanations a glance at Brittany revealed that she was just as bored as he was right now. "Gina-san just how far is this piece of junk anyway?" He said. 'Time machine, big deal the experience with the nanban mirror was bad enough.' He thought.

Gina glared at him for interrupting her. "It's in that cave over there." She pointed at a sinister looking cave.

"Oh that's just gross." Brittany said.

"Sinister looking caves, old run downed buildings, ancient ruins, man how cliché is that?" Ranma muttered.

"Gina you aren't really going into that cave right it smells wrong and…" Brittany stopped talking when Gina entered the cave with her flashlight on. "Never mind." She finished and followed Gina in.

"You know anything that happens from this point on is going to be on your head Gina. I only came because I promised dad I'd protect you." Brittany said.

"Yeah and I came along because I swore to protect you and Brit-chan… and of course just to plain fight." Ranma said.

"Yeah I know I'll always be safe with you beside me Ran-chan." Brittany said.

Ranma sighed. 'At least she didn't call me Cheetah's pony.' He thought.

"Protection? from what? Goblins, occult fanatics, zombies?" Gina asked. Just then her flashlight swept over something very big and ugly.

"How about those things miss genius?" Brittany said as the trolls began to chuckle.

"Alright I guess we get to fight after all." Ranma said with a grin and dropped his pack.

To be continued.

Yeah I'm going to follow the original storyline a bit so we get into familiar territory and not get confused than I'm going a bit off because to tell the truth I have very little on Gold Diggers although I'm trying to get more info. Besides biographies off the Internet and fanfics from other authors I only have volume one as solid base. Hey come on GD isn't actually sold a lot in the bookstores in Hawaii, heck Ninja High School has more volumes over here then Gold Digger. So far only volume one from GD showed up here while NHS has about five to six volumes. So helpful info in the reviews will be of enormous help to me. Sorry if this dashes the hopes of some of you out there.


	5. Dreadwing Showdown

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Gold Diggers are property of Rumiko Takahashi and Fred Perry. I do not own any of the characters in this me and a countless others, are simply people with big imaginations that need to be released.

Author notes: The next chapter is finally here. I hope everyone's been patient.

A spin-kick here, a thrust punch here and more of the baddies go flying. Ranma was actually quite disappointed these guys wouldn't even be a decent warm-up. Looking over at Brittany he saw she was pummeling one of the trolls at speeds much faster than his improved chestnut fist. A scream brought his attention to Gina who was struggling to hold back a dagger, which a troll was trying to bury into her face. With a sigh Ranma calmly walked over behind the troll grabbed it's head and gave a good hard twist. A loud 'crack' was heard and the troll went limp. "Gina you really gotta learn to fight better you can't always count on your gadgets. I'll even help train you a bit when we get back." Ranma said as he threw the troll off Gina.

"Thanks but no thanks." Gina got up, dusted herself off and picked up her gun. "I'll stick with what I have."

Ranma shrugged, wasn't the first time he offered and she didn't accept, glancing at Brittany he saw she finished off her opponent and was waiting for them to finish talking.

"Are you two finished? We should be going now."

A few hours later…

"Hurry up Brit-chan it's coming. " Ranma pulled on one of Brittany's arms while Gina did the same with the other.

"I can't I'm stuck… eeewww that thing is sliming my legs." Brittany shrieked.

"Brit-chan!" Ranma yelled out, their current adversary was a slimy creature with incredibly hard outer skin Gina's gun and Ranma's ki blasts had no effect against it. "Gina what are we going to do? That thing's gonna eat Brit-chan."

Gina thought hard for a few seconds then snapped her fingers. "I've got it."

"Really? What do we do?" Ranma asked.

"Yes do tell and sometime soon before this thing has my legs for lunch." Brittany yelled out.

Gina turned to Ranma and leaned in and began to whisper in his ear. "I have to WHAT!" He yelled out.

Gina winced, "No time to argue Ranma just do it." Ranma blushed as he crouched down by Brittany.

"Ranma what are you doing?" Brittany asked seeing Ranma kneeling by her facing the area that was stuck.

"Just relax Brit-chan." Ranma said, he extended his hand and began to slip his arm down Brittany's ass.

"Of all the times too… Ranma I like what you're doing but this really isn't the time!" Brittany shouted.

"Ow! Brit-chan don't tighten up, I only got one shot at this." Ranma continued till his hand was past Brittany's butt and he opened his hand. "Moko Takabisha!" The ki-blast flared and with the creature's mouth open to begin devouring the werecheetahs legs it received the blast in full and blew up.

"Sorry you had to change in order to get out of there Brit-chan." Ranma said, Brittany had switched to human form in order to get through the hole and she wasn't very happy to be in her much smaller, less endowed form.

"It's all right I guess… besides." Brittany's frown turned into a naughty grin as she grabbed onto Ranma and rubbed against him suggestively. "You got a little feel of me back there." She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her ass. "Did you like this when you squeezed your arm past it?"

Ranma blushed so much he practically glowed in the dark. "Um, well uh…"

Brittany giggled as she rubbed against Ranma even more.

"Geez you two get a room will ya?" Gina said. "And stop making so much noise, we shouldn't attract attention until Cheetah can turn back to her hybrid form."

"It best be, you to have stayed in that form werecat." A males voice cut through the darkness. The trio turned to see two elves with swords drawn.

"You three will be coming with us." The female elf said.

"Oh goody we get to fight again." Ranma said cracking his knuckles.

"Uh oh, I'm out of ammo." Gina said, sweating as she checked her gun.

Ranma looked at her with a sweatdrop. "Oh that's just great, get going you two I'll hold them off." Ranma turned back to the elves only to see a fireball coming straight at his face. "Ah damn." He muttered just before it hit.

"Ran-chan, Ran-chan." Ranma moaned then opened his to see Brittany looking down at him. "Oh good your awake stud muffin." Brittany said.

Ranma groaned as he sat up from his best friends lap. "Could you not call me that Brit-chan?"

"Okay beefcake." She replied, Ranma groaned.

"Geez both of you get a room." Gina said, Ranma looked over at her and yelped before covering his eyes.

"Gina why are you naked?" Ranma yelled out.

Gina sighed as she began to pull on clothes. "I was taking a bath, I was all grimy from our little encounters so I cleaned up."

"A bath? Did we get away?" Ranma asked.

"Oh no we didn't get away muffin, we were captured but the prison quality here is quite high in standard." Brittany replied.

Gina finished dressing and pointed behind her. "Go ahead Cheets it's all yours."

"Good, now muffin shall we go take our bath?" Brittany said with a grin.

"Hey! What's with the 'we' stuff here?" Ranma said in a nervous tone.

"Oh c'mon your just as dirty as I am, I can even scrub your back, so shall we?" Brittany hugged onto an arm while staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

Ranma groaned knowing he lost already. "Do I have a choice?" He replied letting Brittany drag him toward the bath.

"Lord Dreadwing requests your presence, travelers." The elves were back, Brittany was fuming, and Ranma was sighing with relief. The trio were led to a giant chamber and found themselves in the presence of a dragon.

"Oh that's just great." Ranma muttered. 'Herb was bad enough and he only has one tenth of dragon blood.' He thought.

"Greetings travelers, I am Dreadwing I hope your accommodations are to your liking." Dreadwing said in sweet voice.

'Oh who is he kidding?' Ranma muttered.

"Please rest, then we hopefully we can discuss a little deal between us. You shall be well rewarded I assure you." Dreadwing said.

"Yeah I'll bet, on a gold platter or something." Ranma muttered, they were led back to their quarters where Brittany began looking at her watch anxiously while Ranma discussed things with Gina. "Look Gina this guy reeks of evil. So why are you planning to help him?"

"Well for one dragons usually have oodles of treasure and of course I want to see what he wants us to do." Gina said.

"I bet it's more for the first then the latter." Ranma muttered, he glanced at Brittany who seemed very excited. "Hey Brit-chan what's up.

"Three, two, one! Yes!" Brittany shifted growing into her hybrid form again. "And the sexy kitty cat is back!"

"Well Brit-chan's back to being her furry self again." Ranma said the creak of the door made the occupants look and Ranma immediately started clutching his eyes. "AH MY EYES THEY BURN! THEY BURN!" Ranma had just seen the male elf enter in nothing but a speedo.

"YUMMY!" Gina yelled out with a starry look.

Brittany grabbed Ranma and dragged him outside. "C'mon Ranma let's let Gina go and play a little while. Beside we can play around ourselves." Brittany grinned, and Ranma moaned in-between trying to claw his eyes out.

About half and hour later Gina opened up the door. "Had fun?" Brittany asked.

"We didn't do anything Cheets, looks like Ranma's right it's the evil dragon out on conquest and got exiled bit. And that time machine I was talking about is the only thing that stands a chance of beating him. Uh what happened to Ranma?" Gina looked out the unconscious martial artist.

"Oh he passed out when I was about to take off my panties with one hand." Brittany said.

"Still like that huh? Well good luck next time." Gina said, Brittany sighed.

One hour later…

"How long is this going to take?" Ranma hissed as Gina tinkered with the machine. "I'm almost done… there I'm finished." Gina said triumphantly.

"I graciously appreciate your help in repairing this device." Dreadwing bellowed as he entered with Tark in one claw.

"Forgive us Gina, he saw everything through his crystal ball." Mesha said.

"Geez why does it always have to be a crystal ball?" Ranma grumbled as he positioned himself to get ready for the upcoming battle.

"Now to show my appreciation I will now use this device to conquer all of time." Dreadwing declared.

"Monster your threats will cease today. Mesha began to cast a spell.

"How pitiful." Dreadwing said and struck back with a spell of his own overpowering the elf.

"Hey scaly have some of this!" Ranma shouted as he thrust out his cupped hands. "Moko Takabisha!" The blast hit Dreadwing dead on in his face forcing it to the side.

"You'll pay for that human!" Dreadwing swung his tail but Ranma nimbly dodged. While this happened Brittany quickly ran in freed Tark and Mesha before running out.

"What's wrong with you big bad dragon can't even hold his own against one little human?" Ranma charged forward his hands glowing with ki.

"Your words are your doom." Dreadwing unleashed a blast of flame from his mouth and Ranma's eyes widened as he saw the stream of fire heading straight at him.

"Shoot." He muttered before he was engulfed.

"Ranma!" Brittany yelled out Mesha and Tark had to physically restrain her from rushing over to the pile of blackened remains.

"Now you see what happens to those who oppose me." Dreadwing boarded the time raft. "And soon all of time will know my terror."

"Not now or anytime Dreadwing." Gina lifted a remote. "This remote controls all of the time rafts functions." She pressed a button and Dreadwing was engulfed in a blast of energy as the raft exploded. "Including the self-destruct."

Brittany rushed over to the remains of Ranma tears rolled down her eyes as she sniffled. "Ranma oh god Ranma." Brittany began to cry.

"That's the firs time I heard you say my proper name in a long time." Ranma said as he stood up and began to brush off the soot and ash on him.

"Ranma?" Gina and Brittany yelled out.

"Yep that's me." Ranma said checking his pigtail and smiling when he realized it was unharmed.

"I thought you… you were." Gina was making wild gestures and Ranma waved them off.

"Phoenix pill, the Cat's tongue pressure point wore off but the pill is permanent I'm immune to fire." He blinks as he sees Gina blush and Brittany drooling. "What's up?"

Gina tries not to stare as she explains. "Ranma you may be immune to fire but I don't think your clothes are." She blushes even harder when the last words left her mouth.

Ranma sweatdropped as he slowly looked down and found himself butt naked. "AAAGGGGHHH!" He yelled out both hands shooting down. "Brit-chan can you get me my pack please?"

"Aw what's the rush? I like the scenery here." Brittany said with a catty grin.

"Brit-chan don't look at me like that… Brit-chan why is your tail on my butt?"

"Oops, sorry muffin it has a mind of its own."

"If it does it seems your mind and it are very similar, and quit calling me that."

"Okay Cheetah's pony."

"Oh hate that one, I prefer muffin."

"Okay muffin."

"…Why do I even bother."

Gina chuckled as she looked at her newly made elf friends. "So you guys are stuck here aren't ya?"

"Yes with the destruction of the machine we can not return to our world." Mesha said.

"I think we got room at the mansion and daddy's looking for some assistants you two interested?" Gina asked with a grin.

"We would humbly accept your offer Gina." Tark said.

"That's good let's get going then. Okay you two let's go." Gina said.

"Gina help your sister is trying to molest me!" Ranma yelled out running away from Brittany and her gripping hands.

"I'm not molesting you I just want to cope a feel." Brittany said.

"Same thing!" Ranma yelled out

Gina shook her head. "My god those two never stop."

To be continued.

Yeah it's late and I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile it's mostly because of midterms, gotta hate that. I'm currently working on three works Goddess of Mine, the last chapter of Dead or Alive Ranma and another Ranma of Shishin. After that I will work on Ranma Crusade and Returner Ranma. So till next time.


End file.
